


Punk Rock singer Sirius

by SarahSelene, Sealxking



Series: WolfStar [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:05:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2347877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SarahSelene/pseuds/SarahSelene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sealxking/pseuds/Sealxking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty much tiny paragraphs of Wolfstar</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punk Rock singer Sirius

Sirius [singer/gatarius] got into the habit of replacing the names in some songs with Remus or Moony since Remus [drummer/base player] was the one helping him practice most of the time. Normally Sirius was excellent with being able to change them back. Until the night Remus said I love you back to Sirius months after Sirius had proclaimed his love. Riding off this natural high the singer forgot to change them back. Everything else ran smoothly that night but, James [lead gatarius] felt as if the whole concert was ruined and plotted his revenge after swatting Sirius on the back of the head once the show was done.

Sirius was sober. He could have one of two drinks on the tour bus or at home but, nowhere else. That was a rule he set for himself as he did not want to go back his life of none stop drinking and injecting weird things into his arms. Remus and the band were enough for him. It would have to be. That didn't mean he didn't get weird after two beers and hardly any sleep for two days. Eventually he passed out in his bunk at the back of the bus. Remus would have normally made his way in there but, James talked him into sleep in his own bunk that night. Stuffing a big pink bear into Sirius' arms he pulled out his phone [modern times because i can] and snapped a few pictures of the punk rocker cuddling a big pink teddy bear. Also causing Sirius great confusing in morning saying "This isn't Remus..." Only after having kissed it morning. [James caught it on tape]


End file.
